Lean On Me
by AzkadelliaBlast94
Summary: Lulu Smith and Meredith Day never let the hatfield and mccoy feud come between there friendship. Even though they were in love with two men evolved on opposite sides. Tolbert/oc and Cap/oc
1. Fruit Stand

Lulu Smith bristly walked down the small town road bursting with the untold news. The destination was the buckman's fruit stand.

The sun beaming down on the young redhead's fair freckled skin. she just couldn't wait to tell her best friend meredith of her small encounter with the handsome hatfield. She was sure her friend had news of her own. Her chances of seeing the man she was sweet on was far greater than her. Working on the on the road side between the the two great states, the moment she caught sight of Meredith Day in the distance it seemed to spur her to go faster, the happiness bubbling up in her.

the blonde hair girl working the stand got giddy at the sight of her friend, visibly hopping. lucky for them no one was around giving them the freedom to speak loudly and lose of their tails.

" you'll never believe it" exclaimed lulu as she came up on meredith grabbing her hand and joined the hopping. "What's happened tell me tell me" they stopped hooping and as lulu told her of the upcoming dinner the Smith's and Hatfield family will share.

" Oh how my eye popped as mama told me. just the idea of seating in the same room, the same table." Meredith was glad to see her only friend happy she knew what it was like to be the least remember child in the family.

Meredith and Lulu had many things in common. They had low self esteem. Seeing as they both were not stick thin or very tall. The girls both had a little extra meat on their bones.

Short and thought themselves plain. The girls froze when they heard the sound of horse hooves approaching. The one and only Tolbert Mccoy stopped his horse in front of the stand. Meredith was redder than an apple as he tipped his hat the girls. "good day ladies. er how is your sister doing?"

the smile on meredith face fell as she mumbled " just fine " inside her stomach dropped. why was everyone only interested in the tart of a sister! it wasn't fair every bachelor between the vergina and tennie asked after. Sally Day was a pretty girl of 18 and had every man she met wrapped around her dirty finger. All she cared about was money and status.

Tolbert would never see past her sister. the girl standing in front of him must be invisible tolbert noticed the change of mood and felt bad. he didn't like seeing meredith in such low spirits. the young girl was always around. He sometimes fished with her brother at the creek in between their houses. She would always popped up out of nowhere. Meredith had good sense of humor, always smiling and laughing. Seemed to stop growing years age only reaching up to his mid chest.

"Come now meredith and get me the sweetest thing on your cart". the blush returned but the girl still avoided his eyes as she picked up a plump peach.

Lulu stood silently watching the two unnoticed. the small breeze blow meredith long blonde into her face slightly. instead of grabbing the fruit out of her hand tolbert reached out and moved the unruly lock over her shoulder his plum glazing her cheek lightly. Then in the next moment he dropped the money on the stand, grabbed the peach out of her hand ams was on his horse. "Until next time ladies" and with a wink he was off.

when he was out of earshot meredith mudder "That there is the most confusing man. one second he's breaking my heart and nexts he gives me hope for something more." Lulu was still shocked just standing there staring at Meredith.

Authors note: i just wanted a tolbert/oc fanfiction because their are so little. it might not be the best but it is relieving for me to share. And sub pairing of Cap/oc because i just can't ignore him. Please Favorite/Follow.


	2. Creek

t was two weeks later when Meredith saw Tolbert Mccoy again, she was home helping her mama make luncheon for her family. She just finished making a big batch of lemonade. Her day wasn't going so well. The horrible camps that came with her flow were bothering her. Meredith told her mama she wasn't feeling well and just wanted to sleep, boy did she get a scolding. "A real woman doesn't let anything like that affect her. Get us to it and get out of this instance!" It was really upsetting how cold and uncaring her family treated her. Sally was just sitting at the table all day long playing her ribbons and reading letter sent to her. While i cook and cleaned it's not fair at all she was older. why can't she help out? Then her mama turn to her. "meredith go take one of those here jugs down to the creek you brother is there fishing."

"really mama can't Sally go?" That was a big mistake as she received a whack of one the arm. "Don't question me! Sally got plan today unlike you she has suiters to impress now you get going girl."

The walk to the creek was a frustrating one. The jug was heavy the path way was overgrown due to the raining. She felt frazzled and knew she must've looked a site. But didn't care no one was remotely interested in her.

Meredith missed Lulu smith they were like long lost sisters. Both were treated with the same contempt from family and the community. When she trampled through the underbrush looked up and seen her brother. Relief was over her now all that had to be done was to sit down and enjoy the water.

But froze when saw a figure next to her brother. None other than Tolbert Mccoy was there fishing.

"oh great' she muttered to herself. the thought of interacting with the gingered hair hunk seemed tiring. Having to act as if i'm not spending most my free time daydreaming about him. tolbert hair was getting longer and with that curls have formed. the normal scruffy beard he sported was trimmed nicely.

Tolbert spotted her first "Hello Meredith" when they were at the creek they normally call each other by their christian names. "finally i'm starving" Jeff Day exclaimed

"too bad i only got lemonade.. you should've left with food." Meredith snapped she didn't bother acknowledging Tolbert. if he asked after sally again she didn't think keep a snarky reply from coming out of her lips. "that's women's work" Jeff whined.

Tolbert was shock to see Meredith so annoyed looking. her face was flush with high blush on her cheekbones. He never noticed how full her lips are before. Before Meredith came he was telling jeff of his recent trip to the pub in tug river valley. He was describing his latest encounter with the harlot Balla. But when he saw Meredith he bad and kinda of dirty. meredith herself look a mess. Her long blond hair was breaking free of the braid, she looked mad.

she sat next to her brother on the makeshift dock. slipped off the dirty boots and dipped her feet in the cool water. He couldn't take his eyes off her as man of twenty-three and experienced in life he should not be lusting after fifteen year old girl. "i gotta piss" jeff muttered leaving the pair alone. "how is your day Meredith? good i hope." Tolbert trying to make light conversation.

"i would put your hopes way tolbert. I'm having a horrible day. i cooked and clean but you know i should complain about woman's work." she sarcastically spouted out. He liked how she could talk so blunt and freely around him. Jeff came back and tolbert knew he had to get home to help his family. He reluctantly left the siblings.

**Author's note: going to be switching between Lulu and Meredith every other chapter. Thanks to all that fav. and reviewing :D**


End file.
